


Rocket Speed

by Cicel_Rose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't honestly care, I know it's not a popular ship, Rocket Speed, fluff!, the fluffist of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicel_Rose/pseuds/Cicel_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah has issues sleeping due to a noisy neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Speed

**Author's Note:**

> A friend I met on overwatch accidently made me start shipping this. No regrets though. First fic in posting on here.

It was late at night when the ex security chief was awoken by a rather loud crash. Her noisy neighbor was up yet again. “Does that girl ever find time to sleep?” The answer to that is no. The girl had issues sleeping in the first place, the chrono accelerator added to that.  Slowly Pharah got out of her bed, the shorts that clung to her hips sling down slightly and she pushed everything into a somewhat orderly mess. It works for now at least. She left her room to see a stream of electric blue go past her door. Once again Tracer was wide awake, and ready for something to happen. Does she ever run out of energy? Pharah certainly hopes she does.  Taking a step into the middle of the hallway where she say the blue streak, she waits. It didn’t take long before Tracer returned with a broom and dustpan in hand. Tracer was moving to fast to notice the taller women standing in front of her. There was a thud as Tracer hit Pharah head on, the broom fell to the ground almost braking. “Hi Pharah! Couldn’t sleep?” The Brit asked cheerfully from the ground. “Not with all the noise you’re making.” She replies bending down to help the shorter one up. “Why can’t you sleep like a normal human? Even Zenyatta and Genji get rest and they don’t need it as much as you do.” Pharah pulls Tracer up and looks at her. Her hands held the others tightly, not intending on letting go until she got her answer. Tracer looked away awkwardly, not knowing what to tell her. It wasn’t just the fact she didn’t know what to tell her, it’s also the fact she couldn’t bring herself to look at the other. She could easily say Winston needed her help at this time, but that would be a lie since he’s also trying to sleep.  The silence between the two went on for a couple minutes. Pharah was the one to break it, blood had rushed to cheeks when she realized how long she was holding onto Tracer’s hand. They where smaller than her’s, the prefect size for her to hold. “If you won’t say anything then I’ll leave you be. Just please be quiet.” She huffed and started to pull away. To her surprise Tracer kept a hold on her hand. The Brit’s face was toward the ground, still nervous to look at the other. “Is there something you wish to say Lena?”  The smaller one gasped slightly. She didn’t want her to leave yet. She was happy to be holding her hands like this. Even if she woke her up, which wasn’t her intention. Pharah pulled one of her hands away and began petting Lena’s hair. It was a comforting motion, she hoped that it would get her to talk. “I’m sorry I woke you up luv, I was trying to make something for the team when I crashed into something.” Slowly Tracer looks up at Pharah. A small smile played on the girl’s lips, Tracer’s face was a dark red. It was a rather cute look on her. Fareeha cupped the other’s cheek slightly. “Fareeha I hope you aren’t mad at me.” Tracer lets go over her hand and holds her in a tight embrace.  They both sighed happily. Enjoying the warmth the other gave off. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. Is there something that will help you sleep thought?” Despite her asking this she was only ready for one response. Not the one that was given to her. “Yes.” Tracer released Phararh and blinked into her room. She returned holding a bear and blanket before blinking into Pharah’s room. Slightly confused Pharah followed her in. When she walked into her room she saw that Tracer was laying down in her bed, the blanket around her. “This will.”  A smile spread across Pharah’s face as she walked over to the bed. She climbed over Tracer and pulled her against her chest. The smaller one moved to face her, when they where facing each other Pharah placed a soft kiss on the other’s forehead. It left tracer a blushing mess. Despite her being happy with just a small kiss the the forehead, Tracer wanted to feel the soft lips on something else. She grabbed Fareeha’s cheeks and pulled her down to kiss her softly. Fareeha pulled her tightly against her, not wanting to let her go as she returned the kiss. When they pulled away for air Lena laughed softly. That’s not how she wanted to tell her crush how she felt, but she couldn’t be happier. “Goodnight Lena.” Pharah kissed her once more. “Goodnight love.” Tracer replies, nuzzling into her neck.  For the first time in a long time, Tracer got a good nights sleep. While Pharah had the girl she thought was amazing in bed, next to her. Neither of them could have been happier.  
Bonus:  
Mercy had woken up earlier than she normally does. Deciding to get some earlier morning sparing done she walked to Pharah’s room. She knocked on the door before walking in. What she saw before her was something that confused her and angered her. Quickly she turned around and slammed the door shut. She was going to tell the whole base about this.  The slamming of the door had woken Pharah up. She looked down at the body next to her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Sadly they couldn’t stay like that for long as her door was almost ripped away by Reinhardt. Behind him entire base.  “Mercy told me you where stuck in here. I will get Jack to help me fix it.” He looked away, face read with embarrassment. Pharah did her best to leave the bed without waking up Tracer. She walked to the door and looked at everyone. “You’ll wake her up. I finally got her to sleep. Please do not wake my girlfriend up.” She smiles as the last words leave her mouth. Although she hasn’t asked Tracer officially yet, she has a feeling she won’t say no. “You two make an adorable couple Fareeha.” Ana’s voice rang from behind Reinhardt and Jack. “Was this necessary to wake us up Angela? My daughter is happy so leave her be.” She growled and most people left. The two that remained where Jesse and Genji. Jesse started fake crying. “My lil sis is growing up.” He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. “I’m so happy for ya Fareeha.” “How did she sleep through the door breaking?” Genji walks over to the door and picks it up. “I will place it where it belongs for now. If you wish I can return later and fix it.” The two boys stand outside the doorway. “I’ll let you know if I need the help Genji. I’m going back to cuddling with Lena now. Thank you for your concern though.” She smiles and climbs back into her bed. She kisses the other softly. “I will take care of you now Lena.” She says pulling her close against her, before falling back asleep. This time no one should disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell me what you thought? Anything I should try to improve on? Even not thank you for reading. Means a lot tbh.


End file.
